


Christmas Eve

by accurst_writer



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Clato Christmas Week, F/M, Fluff, I promise, clato christmas week 2020, victor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer
Summary: Victor AU. Clove and Cato have a fun Christmas Eve together.Clato Christmas Week day 4 - Christmas Eve
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Eve

The weather got colder as December passed. By the 23rd, the fountain in the Victor’s Village had frozen solid, and by the 24th, they were entirely snowed in. 

It had been the Academy teacher’s Christmas party the day before, so both Cato and Clove woke up late. When they tried to get out of the door, they couldn’t even open it due to the amount of snow outside. Cato half-heartedly suggested climbing out the window, but decided against it as “After all, the snow’s probably deep enough that it’d bury you.”  
That comment was enough to convince Clove to climb out of the window, grab a handful of snow, and throw it back through the window at him.“Alright, now it’s on!” Cato hopped out of the window too, shivering as he sank up to his waist in the snow. Clove was already ready for him, another snowball in her hands.After an hour or so, they trooped back into the house, snowflakes freezing in their hair, melting on their faces. Clove lit a fire in the sitting room fireplace while Cato made hot chocolate with cream on top for them both.They spent the afternoon laughing together with hot chocolate rings on their faces from their mugs.

They had to separate from each other for a while in the evening. Clove hid in their room and Cato in the sitting room, both wrapping presents for each other. Thankfully, that didn’t take too long, and they were back together with a box of presents under the tree in no time.

The rest of the evening was fun. They decided to try a glass of eggnog, took one sip each and spat it out, bursting into laughter at the looks on each other’s faces.  
“Okay, no. I don’t like that.” Clove said, pouring the rest of her glass down the sink  
Cato shook his head, pouring his out as well. “No, I agree.”

After that, they decided to grab the blankets from their bed and cuddle up by the fire, watching a movie. Clove lay there with her head on Cato’s chest, and before the movie ended, she was asleep. He smiled, stroking her hair as she snuggled closer in her sleep.Even though he could’ve lifted her to their bed, he decided it wasn’t a big deal, and just lay back himself, falling asleep listening to her breathing, by the warmth of the fire.


End file.
